Annerley, Queensland
| pop_footnotes = | area = 2.8 | est = | stategov = South Brisbane, Yeerongpilly | fedgov = Griffith, Moreton | dist1 = 4 | location1= Brisbane CBD | near-nw = Dutton Park | near-n = Woolloongabba | near-ne = Greenslopes | near-w = Fairfield | near-e = Greenslopes | near-sw = Yeronga | near-s = Moorooka | near-se = Tarragindi }} Annerley is a suburb of the City of Brisbane, Queensland, Australia. Annerley is located south of the Brisbane CBD. In the , Annerley had a population of 10,664 people. Geography Much of the suburb is elevated, lying on a ridge that gives views of the city. For many years it was a somewhat rundown suburb, particularly close to main roads and with a lot of social housing, but with gentrification and the rise in the cost of housing, many of the original 'Queenslanders' have been restored to their former glory, giving the suburb an eclectic mix of residences for all socio-economic levels. The suburb is of medium population density with many apartment blocks, guest houses and fast-food outlets. The major road in the suburb is Ipswich Road, one of Brisbane's main southerly traffic arteries. Until 13 April 1969 the suburb was served by electric trams, which ran along Ipswich Road. The area where Ipswich Road intersects with Annerley Road (formerly Boggo Road) is commonly known as Annerley Junction which in turn gave its name to the local state primary school Junction Park State School. History The area was originally used for dairy farms. One of the first residential subdivisions was the St Kilda Estate bounded by Cornwall Street to the north, Boggo Road (now Annerley Road) to the west and Ipswich Road to the south. In 1866, the Junction Hotel was opened on the triangular corner of Ipswich Road and Boggo Road (now Annerley Road). Around 1880 a postal receiving office was opened at Boggo, which became Boggo Post Office on 1 May 1882. There was a proposal to rename it Richmond Post Office but this was rejected owing to the potential for confusion with Richmond, North Queensland and Richmond, New South Wales and new alternative names were sought. At this point it is believed that Digby Denham, then a member of the Stephens Divisional Board (and later a Premier of Queensland), proposed to call it Annerey after the township variously spelled Annerley, Annerly or Anerly in Surrey, England. The post office was renamed Annerley Post Office in November 1892. Thompson Estate Provisional School opened on 30 April 1888 in a four-roomed cottage in Oxford Street with 52 pupils. In 1889 the school occupied a hall in Regent Street to cater for the growing number of students. It became a state school on 31 Jan 1891 under head teacher James Joseph Dempsey with an average attendance of 461 pupils. It relocated to its present site in Waldheim Street on 31 March 1891. It was renamed Junction Park State School in 1893 with 737 pupils (the current site no longer being within Thompson Estate). Growing student numbers resulted in the creation of a separate but adjacent Junction State Infants School which opened on 1 July 1948 for Grade 1 and 2 pupils. From 1 January 1875, the infants school was reabsorbed into the main school, but the separate grounds and buildings continued to be used for the younger pupils within Junction Park State School. Later declining enrolment numbers lead to the infants school buildings being surplus to the school's needs and the land was sold for residential housing. The Ipswich Road Convent School was opened on 30 April 1917 by the Society of the Sacred Heart (a teaching order of Roman Catholic nuns) using the church building as the classroom. In 1919, the Sisters of the Sacred Heart relocated to Stuartholme and the Sisters of St Joseph of the Sacred Heart (founded by Saint Mary MacKillop) took over the school, renaming it St Joseph's Convent School. When the present church was built in 1932 on the corner of Ipswich Road and Fernvale Street (adjacent to the former church), separate class rooms were included on a lower level. In the 1950s the school was renamed Mary Immaculate Catholic Primary School to reflect the name of the church with which it was associated. Since 1954, further buildings have been added to the site specifically for use by the school, including the Marymac Community Centre in the 1970s. The school was operated by the Sisters of St Joseph until 1991, after which the school was operated by the Archdiocese of Brisbane Catholic Education Council (commonly known as Brisbane Catholic Education). In 1964 the Sisters of St Joseph also opened a secondary school for girls called Our Lady's College. Since 1976, the school has been operated by Brisbane Catholic Education. Annerley was the seat of the Shire of Stephens. The shire offices were located on Ipswich Road between Victoria Terrace and Junction Terrace ( ). After the shire became part of the City of Brisbane in 1925, the land was sold and the offices relocated on the block to become a residence at 15 Ealing Street. Heritage listings , 2015]] There are a number of heritage-listed sites in Annerley, including: * 260 Annerley Road: Hefferan Park Air Raid Shelter * 391 Annerley Road: Ingleside, former residence of Digby Denham, Premier of Queensland * 34 Brisbane Street: Residence * 151 Cornwall Street (corner King Street): Apostolic church (formerly Methodist church) * 29 Cracknell Road: Annerley Uniting Church * 158 Dudley Street: former Annerley Army Reserve Depot * 15 Ealing Street: former Stephens Shire office * 68 Emperor Street: Residence * 413 Ipswich Road: Tram substation (part of the infrastructure of Brisbane's former tramways, now used as a hotel restaurant) * 413 Ipswich Road: Fig tree (the sole survivor of an avenue of fig trees planted on Ipswich Road in Annerley between 1911 and 1955) * 444 Ipswich Road: Police Station (built in 1925 and still in use as a police station) * 448 Ipswich Road: Annerley Library & Community Centre (designed in 1956 by architect James Birrell) * 616 Ipswich Road: Mary Immaculate Catholic Church (a notable city landmark due to its prominent position its imposing interwar Gothic architecture) * 770 Ipswich Road: Shops * 22 Junction Terrace: Residence * 23 Junction Terrace: Residence * 23 King Street: St John's Presbyterian Church * 20 Laurier Street: Residence * 35 Waldheim Street: former Stephen's Farm Homestead * 58 Waldheim Street: Junction Park State School * 6 Young Street: Residence Cambrae * 11 Young Street: Residence Cockerill * 12 Young Street: Duplex Coombie * 17 Young Street: Residence * 34 Young Street: Duplex Kama Lodge In addition there are many period homes, which, although not heritage-listed, contribute to the aesthetics of the suburb, including: * 607 Ipswich Road: Rockmont (house) Education Junction Park State School is a government co-educational primary (P-7) school located at 50 Waldheim Street ( ). In 2012, the school had an enrolment of 373 students with 29 teachers (22.9 full-time equivalent). Mary Immaculate Catholic Primary School is a Roman Catholic co-educational primary (P-7) school located at 616 Ipswich Road ( ). In 2013, the school had an enrolment of 140 students with 17 teachers (10.9 full-time equivalent). The school's long-standing nickname is Mary Mac or Marymac, so much so that Marymac was chosen as the official name of the community hall on the school's site. Our Lady's College is a Roman Catholic girls secondary (8-12) school located at 15 Chester Road ( ). In 2013, the school had an enrolment of 347 students with 32 teachers (32.68 full-time equivalent). Events Annerley Junction now hosts a number of yearly events which are organised by the Annerley Junction Traders' Association. The first Christmas event "Junction Fair" was first hosted on 8 December 2012. The first "Junction Jumble Sale" was held on 22 June 2012. Both events were more successful than expected and Junction Fair was rebranded as the "Annerley Junction Christmas Fair" and was held on 7 December 2013. Demographics In the 2011 Census the population of Annerley is 10,664, 50.2% female and 49.8% male. The median/average age of the Annerley population is 32 years of age, 5 years below the Australian average. 62.1% of people living in Annerley were born in Australia. The other top responses for country of birth were India 3.6%, New Zealand 3.5%, England 3%, China 1.6%, Vietnam 1.5%. 70.1% of people speak English as their first language 2.2% Mandarin, 2% Greek, 1.8% Vietnamese, 1.2% Malayalam, 1.2% Cantonese. Notable residents * Digby Denham, Premier of Queensland lived at Ingleside, 391 Annerley Road References External links *University of Queensland: Queensland Places: Annerley * * *Annerley: Community Page Category:Annerley, Queensland